Annoying Encouragement
by ugya-kun gaje
Summary: Sora senang akan kepergian kakaknya, Riku, yang sudah bekerja di luar kota selama 4 bulan terakhir. Tapi sepertinya ada yang mengganjal di hati Sora saat ini. Kayaknya Suck at Summary . .
1. Chapter 1

dan akhirnya saya mengeluarkan fic juga.. =='

karena gregetan pengen mengetik, jadi sekalian..

Well, check this out!

Disclaimer: Kingdom heart bukan punyaku, mamaku, tanteku, kakekku, omku, atau nenekku. Itu milik kak Tetsuya Nomura. Dan sepertinya tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan saya ._.

Summary: Sora senang akan kepergian kakaknya, Riku, yang sudah bekerja di luar kota selama 4 bulan terakhir. Tapi sepertinya ada yang mengganjal di hati Sora saat ini. Kayaknya Suck at Summary ._.

Annoying Encouragement

Sora, pemuda berumur 13 tahun adalah orang yang selalu ceria dan selalu dekat dengan teman-temannya. Ia mempunyai kakak bernama Riku yang sekarang sudah bekerja di luar kota selama 4 bulan terakhir. Sora senang akan kepergiannya, karena kakaknya itu sangat menyebalkan baginya. Selalu mengerjai dan menggangu setiap saat. Misalnya saja saat Sora ingin menonton TV, pasti Riku merebut Remotenya dan mengubah channel TV-nya. Begitulah keseharian mereka. Tetapi, itu semua tidak seperti yang Sora harapkan.

"\(0o0)/"

Saat istirahat, Sora menuju perpustakaan sekolah ia mengambil sebuah buku novel yang tidak terlalu tebal, duduk di salah satu kursi dan duduk sendirian. Tak lama setelah itu ada seorang perempuan, yang membawa majalah dan duduk disamping Sora.

"Hai Sora!" sapa perempuan itu.

"oh, hai Namine," balas Sora sambil tersenyum.

"Buku apa itu? Sepertinya menarik."

"Buku novel Malaikat Tanpa Sayap, ceritanya tentang seorang malaikat yang menjemput orang-orang yang sudah atau akan mati" jawab Sora.

"Oh.." respon Namine singkat.

Setelah itu suasana diantara mereka berdua menjadi sunyi. Hingga suara murid-murid lain yang berasal dari luar terdengar sampai ke dalam perpustakaan. Maklum, karena perpustakaan di SMP Destiny ini tidak seperti sekolah-sekolah lain. Perpustakaannya hampir berdekatan dengan kantin sekolah. Karena Namine semakin merasa tidak enak dengan suasana ini, akhirnya ia angkat bicara dengan bertanya.

"Sora, bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu?"

"Boleh saja. Memang kamu mau bertanya apa?" jawab Sora penasaran.

"Sejak naik kelas 2 SMP sikapmu berubah. Kau jadi semakin pendiam dan menyendiri dari biasanya. Selain itu kau juga sering melamun seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Dan lamunanmu itu juga menunjukkan ekspresi yang sedih. Apa kau sedang ada masalah?" Jelas Namine panjang lebar.

Sora agak terlihat kaget mendengar pertanyaan itu. Walaupun begitu sebenarnya ia sudah tahu dengan sikapnya itu. Mungkin karena belum ada yang berani memberi pertanyaan itu kepadanya secara langsung seperti yang Namine lakukan saat ini. Maka dari itu dia agak terkejut.

"Emmm… A-ak-aku… aku sedang… mencoba hobi baru.. Y-ya! Hobi baru," Jawab Sora asal.

"Hah? Hobi baru? Menyendiri dan menjadi pendiam adalah hobi barumu? Hmm.. Aneh," Namine hanya terheran dengan jawaban Sora yang baru saja melintas di pikirannya itu.

"Ya, aku kan emang aneh. Uhhh… aku ke kelas duluan ya!" setelah Sora berkata seperti itu, Ia langsung berjalan cepat untuk mengembalikan buku ke rak buku tempatnya berada tadi dan menuju ke kelasnya. Ia tidak mau dihadapi pertanyaan-pertanyaan lain yang menyangkut hal itu, karena ia belum siap menjawabnya.

"Baiklah orang aneh!" ledek Namine disela-sela Sora keluar dari perpustakaan.

Sora masih berjalan melewati koridor kelas dengan murid-murid lain yang masih bermain dan bercanda. Tidak lama setelah itu, Sora sempat berpapasan dengan Kairi, teman sekelasnya saat kelas 7 dulu. Sekarang mereka berbeda kelas, karena diacak (jika anda tahu maksud saya).

"Hai Sora!" sapa Kairi saat berpapasan dengan Sora.

"Ya," balas Sora. Tetapi Ia membalasnya dengan suara yang pelan.

"Huh! Sombong," kata Kairi.

Sora kaget dengan respon akhir Kairi. Memang beberapa teman yang lain juga merespon hal yang sama. Tiap kali ada temannya yang menyapa ia menjawab dengan suara yang pelan. Dan Sora tetap berpikiran 'mungkin Ia tidak dengar.'

(^^)

Saat sampai dirumah Sora melihat Ibunya sedang berada di luar, bertelepon dengan seseorang. Sora tidak perlu bertanya itu dari siapa, karena ia sudah tahu jawabannya. Karena itu, Sora membiarkan ibunya bertelepon hingga puas dan berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah menuju ke kamarnya.

Kamar Sora sangat berantakan. Ia jadi teringat dengan Riku. Karena Riku sering menyuruh Sora untuk merapikan kamarnya. Tetapi Sora selalu berkata "nanti juga berantakan lagi, jadi untuk apa aku rapikan?" walaupun Riku mengancam dengan berbagai hal, Sora tetap tidak mau melakukannya, bahkan Sora malah menyueki semua ancaman Riku. Setelah mengingat peristiwa yang sering terjadi itu ia tersenyum. Ia menaruh tasnya di sebelah kasurnya dan mengambil baju ganti dari lemari dan berganti baju. Ia memikirkan tujuan penyendriannya dan perubahan sikapnya saat ini, dengan suasana hati yang -bisa dibilang- sedih. Tidak lama setalah ia berganti baju, Ibunya datang dari pintu kamarnya.

"Maaf, tadi ada telepon dari-" belum selesai Ibunya berbicara Sora malah memotong.

"Riku.." Potong Sora. Sekarang suasana hati Sora lebih tenang. Tidak seperti tadi yang masih memikirkan tujuan penyendiriannya dan perubahan sikapnya itu.

"Ya, tepat. Ia juga mempunyai pesan untukmu," kata ibunya

"Pesan? Untukku?" gumam Sora dengan terheran-heran.

To be continued…

Rencananya mau OneShot..

Tapi gak jadi.. =='

Mungkin sudah ada yang bisa menebak pesan Riku?

Hahaha…

Oiya, ini sudah ku re-type dan tambah-tambah dikit lho…

Tapi, gak tau masih ada miss-type lagi atau gak.. =='

Aku gak bisa buat orang penasaran dengan ceritaku.. =='

Yasudahlah, reviewnyalah tapi gak nge-flame yah?


	2. Chapter 2

jeng jeng...

saya kembali lagi...

setelah sekian sebentar saya akan update...

oiya, balasan review ada dibawah...

langsung saja~

Disclaimer : Kingdom Hearts sudah pasti dan bukan gosip tapi fakta adalah milik Tetsuya Nomura. Kalau punya saya, pasti gak ada yang minat mainin game itu...

Annoying Encouragement

Chapter 2

"Pesan? Untukku?" gumam Sora dengan terheran-heran. 'Tumben sekali, tidak seperti biasanya' pikirnya

"Ya. di pesan agar kau tetap belajar dan mempertahankan nilai-nilaimu yang bagus itu agar bisa masuk ke SMA yang lebih baik daripada SMP-mu yang sekarang." kata Ibunya. Sora terdiam mendengarnya. Ia bahkan hampir tidak percaya kata-kata itu berasal dari Riku sendiri. Tapi tidak mungkin juga kalau Ibunya berbohong akan hal itu.

"Sora? Kau tak apa? Atau kau lapar? kalau begitu Ibu akan Menyiapkan makan malam dulu. Jika kau butuh ibu. Ibu ada di dapur. ya?" Kata Ibunya. Sora hanya mengangguk.

Setelah Ibunya keluar dari kamarnya, Sora terduduk di kasurnya dan merenung 'Apakah ini semua berhubungan? bahkan aku hampir tidak percaya kalau Riku yang bicara seperti itu. Dan kalaupun Ibu berbohong, atas dasar apa Ia berbohong? Bahkan Ibu nyaris tidak pernah bohong padaku. Atau mungkin mereka bersekongkol untuk mengerjaiku untuk merayakan hari ulang tahunku? Ah, tidak mungkin. Lagipula ulang tahunku kan masih lama. Hmm... atau mungkin?'

(/o¤o)/ (o¤o) \(o¤o\)

Di rooftop sekolah Sora duduk terdiam sambil menatap langit biru. di rooftop tidak banyak orang. Paling-paling hanya ada orang yang berpacaran. Ya, karena rooftop jarang dikunjungi oleh para guru yang sesekali melarang muridnya untuk berpacaran. Setelah lama menatap langit ia memejamkan matanya dan masih memikirkan kejadian yang menimpanya saat ini. Dan hanya mendapatkan satu jawaban yang menurutnya sangat tidak ia percayai. Jawaban yang bahkan akan membuat Riku tertawa jika Ia mendengar satu kata itu saja. Karena jawaban itu adalah...

"Sora~!" panggil Namine sambil mengguncangkan tubuh Sora.

"Huh? Namine? sejak kapan kau ada disini?" tanya Sora heran.

"Ya, daritadi aku mencarimu. Kukira tadi kau ada di perustakaan. Tapi kau tak ada. Lalu aku diberitahu Xion kalau kau ada disini. Jadi aku menyusulmu kesini." jelasnya.

"Oh, begitu. Lalu ada apa sampai kau mencariku seperti itu? Apakah ada sesuatu yang sebegitu pentingnya sampai-sampai kau mencariku?" tanya Sora lagi dengan pertanyaan yang kurang efektif.

"Sebenarnnya aku hanya ingin menyampaikan kalau nanati kita akan ada rapat OSIS."

"Oh, begitu." jawabnya singkat. Sekarang Sora kembali menatapi langit tetapi aku tidak menutu[p matanya. Namine yang sedari kemarin masih penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi dengan Sora akhirnya bertanya lagi. Pertanyaan yang hampir sama dengan pertanyaan yang ia ajukan saat mereka berada di Perpustakaan.

"Hei, Sora. Aku ingin bertanya lagi tentang keadaanmu saat ini. Aku sangat penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi denganmu. Dan jika kau mempunyai masalah yang sekiranya itu sangat mempengaruhi apapun yang berhubungan denganmu, lebih baik kau mengkonsultasikannya ke seseorang yang bisa kaupercayai. Atau mungkin kau ingin menceritakannya kepadaku?"

Apa yang Namine katakan benar. Jika memang ada masalah yang bahkan perlu untuk diselesaikan, seharusnya memang kita menceritaknnya dengan seseorang yang dapat dipercaya. Sehingga setidaknya kita bisa mendapat saran yang dapat membantu kita dalam memecahkan masalah yang kita hadapi. Karena pernyataan dan pertanyaan Namine yang menyadarkan Sora. Akhirnya ia mau menceritakan apa yang terjadi dengannya. Dan juga pendapatnya sendiri yang ia dapatkan selama ia merenungkan masalahnya.

"Kurasa pendapatmu itu benar, Sora. Kau memang rindu dengan kakakmu." kata Namine membenarkan perkataan Sora.

"Ta, tapi, itu tidak mungkin, Namine. Kau juga tahu kan bagaimana hubunganku dengannya? Bahkan kalaupun memang aku rindu dengannya, apa yang kurindukan? Bahkan bagiku dia jarang bahkan tidak pernah baik padaku." kata Sora mengelak pendapatnya sendiri.

"Hei, hei. Rindu kan bukan berarti karena kebaikan atau perhatiannya. Tapi bagaimana dia memperlakukanmu. Mungkin kau rindu akan sikap kakakmu yang suka menjahilimu dan yang menurutmu menyebalkan bagimu."

"Hah?" tanya Sora masih tidak jelas dengan [perkataan Namine.

"Maksudku kau rindu akan apa yang Ia lakukan padamu." mendengar perkataan Namine yang ia tekankan itu membuat Sora agak sadar dengan perubahan sikapnya itu. Setelah Sora sadar sepenuhnya, ia menundukkan kepalanya.

"Sora." panggil Namine sambil mengelus punggungnya. "Mungkin Riku ingin kau semakin semangat, tapi dengan cara yang lain. Atau mungkin agar kau tidak terlalu polos saat berhadapan dengan orang lain. Jadi saat Riku meninggalkanmu, ia ingin agar kau setidaknya bisa melakukan apapun sendiri. Mungkin itulah yang ia inginkan sebenarnya. Lagipula dibalik setiap perlakuan orang yang kita kira itu tidak baik, sebenarnya baik dimata orang yang melakukan hal itu pada kita." kata Namine.

Mendengar perkataan Namine lagi, membuat Sora semakin percaya bahwa ia benar-benar rindu akan kepergian kakakknya.

"begitu ya Namine? Kalau begitu aku akan melakukan apa yang bisa kulakukan agar Riku bisa semakin bangga." kata Sora sambil tersenyum.

"Ya. Kalau begitu aku akan membantumu sebisaku juga" kata Namine sambil tersenyum juga. Lalu kami berdua tertawa bersama.

'Aku yakin bisa melakukannya tanpamu, Riku.'

_The End_

_Balasan Reviewer:_

to, Yue Asuka : santai? gak nyangka bakal sesantai itu.. hahahaha... kalo typo, aku akui banyak makanya u re-edit.. T,T well, thanks for review!

Horee!

setelah balas review akhirnya selesai juga!

makasih teman2 kh atas kerjasamanya!

Riku : apanya? disini aku terlihat seperti hanya figuran saja.

hahahaha...

tenang saja Riku, nanti ada cerita yang mungkin tokoh utamanya kamu..

mungkin bisa dibilang sequel dari cerita ini, atau tidak?

Riku : benarkah?

itu mungkin..

kalau begitu tunggu saja..

oiya, R&R-nya jgn lupa.. "\(^o^)/"


End file.
